


The Summer Train

by StainOnSociety



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, It's rape but she's into it, Mind Break, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainOnSociety/pseuds/StainOnSociety
Summary: What will happen to the young American girl lost on a Japanese train in the middle of July?I think we all know the answer, but will she accept her fate, or will she go down fighting?





	The Summer Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site and first time sharing my erotic stories with anyone. So I'd appreciate any feedback. Did I do a good job? Are there things I can improve on? Please let me know, and thank you for reading my debut work!

I have three problems right now

First of all, it’s super hot today. The sweltering kind of heat that radiates of pavement and causes the very air to feel like it’s aflame. I am absolutely drenched in sweat all the way down to my underwear. I can feel the cloth sticking uncomfortably to my butt.

Secondly, I’ve been seperated from my parents. We’ve been traveling in Japan from America for a couple of days, but we’ve been having a little trouble with the train system. I carelessly got on the wrong train and now I’m alone. But it’s fine, I’m 12 years old. I’m a big girl.

However, the third and most important problem is that this train car is full of sweaty men. The smell is so strong that my eyes are almost watering. It’s a stench that stings the back of my nose. But I can’t stop breathing it in. I don’t think the smell is bad, but I know I should. The fact that I’m taking joy in the musky odor of this car is making me embarrassed, so I just look out the window, hoping that no one notices the blush spreading across my face.

I fidget nervously just waiting for this train to stop so I can get off this prison. I quickly run my finger under my panties in effort to separate the moist fabric from my skin. I feels super awkward because I have to lift up my skirt to achieve this, and I bite my lip hoping that no one saw.

Then I feel something clamp down on my shoulder. My heart skips a beat, and I look to find a large hand on it. Something else moves next to my ear, and speaks.

“やあ、かわいこちゃん.” His breath is hot against my ear, as his hand squeezes my shoulder harder. It hurts, and I start to wonder if I should call for help. My heart beats faster. Maybe if I face him head on he’ll back off. So I turn ready to give him a piece of my mind, but before the words can even leave my mouth, his big lips press against mine. I let out a yelp in surprise, but it’s muffled by his kiss. It’s my first kiss, and it’s been stolen by this huge gross man. Tears start to well in my eyes, so I clench them close.

However, they shoot open seconds later as I feel his hand reach down the front of my tank-top and brush across my chest. He gropes at my small boobs, pulling on my nipples, as if he’s trying to milk me like a cow. It hurts, and I can’t help but softly scream into his mouth. I reach up to try and push his face off mine. It works, or at least, I think it does. But instead of leaving me alone, he quickly and sharply slaps my face leaving me dazed for a second as his thumb and forefinger squeeze my cheeks, forcibly causing my lips to pucker. He sticks his tongue straight into my mouth. It moves around reaching every part of my mouth.

At this point, I'm full on crying. My face is stinging. My nipples are sore. I really want him to stop soon, but all I can do is cry as his tongue violates me. For some reason, he does stop. It’s the first time he stands up straight, and I realize how big this man actually is. He towers over me by a couple of feet. It’s scary, and gives me a pit in my stomach. He smirks down at me as his hands fumble around with his pants. After undoing his belt, he pulls down his zipper, reaching inside and pulling out his penis.

I’ve never seen one before in real life, and this was not what I was expecting. I thought it would be small and smooth. But this one is huge. It looks as long as my forearm, and thicker too. It also looks grotesque and swollen. Blue veins are popping out all over the place and the tip is dripping with something clear. But above all, the smell is amazing. It’s like the smell of the train car times a thousand. My mouth begins to water and my vagina begins tingling. I get the urge to masturbate. I look back to him and see him wearing the cockiest smile I’ve ever seen. Hot shame washes over me as I realize I just got turned on by my molester.

He laughs at me a bit, and I look down at my feet, my entire face burning. I’m so embarrassed that I don’t even stop him as he turns me around and pushes me against the window of the train. He crouches down behind me, grabs the waistband of my panties and removes them in one fell swoop. I feel his fingers brush against my bare pussy before I jolt forward as he pushes two of his rough, fat fingers inside of me. I let out a moan before I can cover my mouth with my hand. I almost forgot there were people around. I wonder if they noticed me yet? But these worries are quickly shoved from my mind as this man proceeds to fuck me with his fingers. I release moan after moan into my hand, wondering if it’s even helping at all. I can tell how strong he must be as he forces his middle and ring fingers deeper and deeper inside me. I can hear a wet slapping sound coming from behind me as his rapid motions cause shockwaves to ripple through my body. I want to scream so bad, but I grit my teeth instead.

Soon, he changes his method and focuses on a certain spot. My entire body begins to spasm as he pounds his fingers against my g-spot. At this point I can’t hold anything in anymore. I let go of my mouth and prepare for a huge orgasm.

“I’M CUMMING!” I yell as fluids burst from my cunt. My legs lock up as I squirt all over the floor of the train. My brain stops processing anything but pleasure as I explode everywhere. When I think my orgasm has subsided, the man continues his attack on my weak point. I scream more as I cum over and over again, and I can’t help the drool escaping from my mouth. Here I am, on a public train standing in a puddle of my own ejaculate, shrieking as I’m forced to cum repeatedly by a complete stranger…

And it feels SO good!

After a few minutes of him torturing my pussy, he withdraws and my legs release their lock, immediately failing to stand and I fall ass first into my little pool. I pant as I try to collect the shattered pieces of my brain. I don’t have much of a chance before I’m yanked to my feet by the man. He holds me by my hair and points me in the direction of the other passengers. I look at them in a daze and realize, they’re all staring at me. Some of them look disgusted by me, some of them are filming with their phones, and some of them have their hands on their dicks, jerking off to my meltdown. Even though I can barely stand, my pussy begins to throb after seeing all these men focusing their attention on me. I smile at them weakly.

However, I snap out of my daze as I feel something huge ram inside of me. It plunges inside me until it hits my cervix, causing me to gasp for air. I look down and see my stomach bulging. I put a hand on it. I’ve never felt this full. This man just took my virginity and pushed his huge cock, balls-deep in my pussy. My feet aren’t even touching the ground right now. If he starts moving, I feel like I’ll lose my mind.

He puts his hands on my hips, pulls out, and stuffs his meat back inside me. I cum yet again, soaking the floor even further. He brutally pounds me with his cock over and over, holding me as if I were a doll. I let out depraved moans in response to his thrusts. All these people are watching me lose my fucking mind on this mans thick rod. And he just keeps fucking me, stretching my tiny cunt to its breaking point, and hammering my deepest parts. I’m in pure ecstasy.

It takes forever for him to finally release his seed inside me, by which point, I’m little more than a whimpering mess. When he pulls out, I fall off his cock on my hands and knees. I can’t think normally any more. My brains been poisoned by sex. But it’s not over. I feel a finger tap my head and I look up to see many other men, eagerly looking down at me. The only thing I can think is: thank god this is a long train ride!

Two hours later, the train finally stops. I’ve managed to fix myself so that I look as normal as possible. However, I’ll still have to take a bath later to scrub off the tally marks that those men drew on my belly for every time they came inside me. I’ll have to count those later, because I think I lost count somewhere around the tenth creampie. I’m still completely full of semen, too. I’ll also have to drain myself a bit in the bath. But those are things to worry about later.

The doors slide open, and I see my parents standing outside. I try to walk to them, but after a few steps, my legs give out, and I realize just how exhausted I am. My mom runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

“Oh, my baby! You can’t even stand. You must have been so scared.” She sobs, clearly relieved. I hear the doors close behind me, and I look to the side to see the car full of men smiling at me as the train leaves.

“Actually, Mom,” I say, panties moistening once again, “I’ve never been happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, that little bit of Japanese is supposed to mean, "hi, sweetie," but I used Google Translate, so who knows if that's accurate? I just wanted to make it feel more authentic.


End file.
